


Ink Therapy

by grovestep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Jack is emotional, Lots of Food, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Strangers to Lovers, Tattoos, a dog named Beans, mentions of Vincent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grovestep/pseuds/grovestep
Summary: Jack stared at himself in the mirror. He wore a pair of black dress pants and no shirt. The button-up be had picked out reflected back at him from its place on the bed. He flexed his right arm, his bicep bulging. The tattoo that was inked there moved subtly with the motion. He grimaced and averted his eyes.When he first got the tattoo, all he would do was flex in the mirror and admire it. He wore sleeveless shirts and tank tops for months after it had healed. Jack told every person that would listen about what it meant. Now, it filled his gut with disgust.ORJack Morrison has a tattoo he needs covered up. Gabriel Reyes runs a tattoo parlor down the road. They find they have more in common than their love for ink.





	Ink Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the 2019 R76 Reverse Bang!  
> I got to collaborate with the amazing @elennumen on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/elennumen). Elen made an amazing piece of art that I had the pleasure of writing to. Please go give her a follow, she absolutely deserves it!  
> You can find a link to the piece [HERE](https://twitter.com/elennumen/status/1150880300597161986)  
> I will also be continuing this story in the future, and perhaps adding a couple scenes to this later down the line to make the pacing a little better. I don't want the ending to feel as rushed as it does right now.

Jack stared at himself in the mirror. He wore a pair of black dress pants and no shirt. The button-up be had picked out reflected back at him from its place on the bed. He flexed his right arm, his bicep bulging. The tattoo that was inked there moved subtly with the motion. He grimaced and averted his eyes. 

When he first got the tattoo, all he would do was flex in the mirror and admire it. He wore sleeveless shirts and tank tops for months after it had healed. Jack told every person that would listen about what it meant. Now, it filled his gut with disgust.

Vincent tried to let him down easy. But how could it be easy when they had been dating for years? His words echoed in Jack’s head. 

_You’re distant, Jack._

_You haven’t been the same since you got home from the war._

_I don’t know if I can handle you anymore._

Jack bit back tears. In his heart, he knew Vincent was right. He hadn’t been the same since he got back. Civilian life felt foreign. Even returning to the gentle monotony of romance felt impossible. He threw up walls and refused to let Vincent in. 

And now…

Now he was stuck with a permanent reminder of what a failure he was. He wrinkled his nose. “V&J” stared back at him in big, bold font. He let out a hefty sigh and pulled on the button-up. The sound of Beans, his German Shepherd, snuffling at the door urged him on. It wasn’t polite to keep Beans or Ana waiting, and if Beans was impatient, Ana certainly was. 

Jack opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Beans looked up at him with wide, puppy dog eyes. Jack managed a grin.

“Come on Beans, what’s aunt Ana up to?” Jack asked as he came into the kitchen. 

Ana leveled Jack with a calculating gaze. “Aunt Ana is wondering what took Jack so long. We have reservations at seven.”

“I know,” Jack said and rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s six forty five and it takes twenty to get there.”

“Oh…I lost track of time, I’m sorry. I’ll call ahead and we can take the backroad. We can make it in fifteen,” Jack said as he picked up his phone to dial the restaurant. 

“No need, I already did,” Ana said. Jack raised his eyebrows and swallowed. The tone in her voice struck fear into his heart. He knew when he was in for a lecture. “Jackie...are you okay?” 

“Yes, Ana, what would make you think otherwise?” He asked, lying through his teeth. He picked up his jacket on the coat rack and opened the door. He motioned her to come along. “Now, can we leave? I’m hungry.”

“I _will_ get an answer out of you, Jack Morrison,” Ana said as she followed him out the door. 

Jack gave Beans one more pat on the head before locking up the house. Ana drove while Jack looked out the window. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand and let out a sigh. Ana pressed her lips together in an attempt not to say anything. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel to keep her mind off of it, until Jack sighed again. 

“Jack, you can’t sit there a brood all night then refuse to tell me what’s wrong,” she said and rolled her eyes. “I will pull the car over, reservation be damned.” 

Jack shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn’t turn to look at Ana, but he could see her look of distaste in his mind’s eye. Instead, he focused on the shops passing by. He hadn’t been to this part of the city often. There were lots of family run diners and pop-up shops. Places that advertised CBD oil as a cure-all, places that only sold incense and curios, and…

A tattoo parlor. 

Jack’s eyebrows shot to his hairline and he sat up straight. He pressed his face to the glass as they drove by, trying to catch the name. He only caught the last word. 

“Reaper,” Jack said under his breath. 

“What was that?” Ana asked.

“Do you know what that tattoo parlor is called back there? Something about a Reaper?” 

“Ink Reaper,” Ana said. “Why?”

Jack ghosted his hand over the tattoo. He knew Ana was asking because she wanted to hear him say it out loud. To admit it to himself. She knew exactly why. He grit his teeth and took a deep breath. “You’re really going to make me say it out loud?”

“Of course, my dear,” Ana said with a snort through her nose. “I can’t sit here and watch you stew in your feelings. It’s starting to smell like self pity.”

“I want it gone, Ana,” he said, clenching his hand over the ink. “I can’t keep looking in the mirror and seeing it. I can’t have people ask me about it. I need it covered up.”

“Thankfully that is an easy fix,” Ana said as she pulled the car into the restaurant parking lot. “I happen to be familiar with that parlor. I have friends who have had marvelous work done by the owner. I’ll show you over dinner.”

“Thank you, Ana,” Jack said. He had to admit, it felt better having that off his chest. Ana could read him like a book. While it was annoying at times, he had to appreciate her efforts to take care of him. She was his best friend and without her...well, he didn’t want to think about that. Instead, Jack smiled, grabbed her arm, and tugged her along. 

They walked into the restaurant together, ready to eat and discuss tattoos. 

—

Jack couldn’t stop scrolling through the examples Ana had provided him. He laid in bed, phone held precariously above his face as he explored the parlor’s website. The work was fantastic, bold, and utilized color in such a way that made the tattoos practically pop off the skin. Jack worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he thought of tattoos that could cover up his own. He didn’t want another regret. He Google searched tattoo ideas but only found generic designs and ink he was almost positive were associated with prison gangs. 

Jack let out a sigh. He absent-mindedly scrolled through the images but let his mind wander elsewhere. His military buddies were always getting new ink. They had laughed when they saw his devotion to Vincent. They had things like bald eagles tearing through flesh, or the American flag, or the dates their children were born. None of them had the names of their partners. 

“He’s probably back at home screwin’ some other dude,” Rodriguez said one day when they were huddled in the desert heat. “You’re only gonna go home to heartbreak.”

It had taken all of Jack’s might not to deck him in the face. He had voiced Jack’s worst nightmare. Hearing it out in the open air made it too tangible, too real. He didn’t know at the time that he _would_ return to heartbreak. Just not the kind his squad predicted. 

Jack grit his teeth at the memory. He shoved it down to the back of his mind. He threw up barriers around those recollections, stowing them away. His eyes refocused on the screen in front of him. Then, he saw it. The perfect idea for a tattoo. He immediately picked up the phone and dialed the tattoo parlor. The dial tone rang twice before a man with a gruff voice answered. 

“This is the Ink Reaper, how can I help you?” The man asked. 

“I’d like to schedule an appointment,” Jack said. “For as soon as possible.”

There was shuffling on the other end before the man replied. “Alright, earliest appointment I got is tomorrow at five PM. Lucky for you I had a lady cancel because of a bad sunburn. Next available appointment is a month from now,” the man said. 

“Yes, that’s fine. I’ll take tomorrow,” Jack said. He didn’t know if he could wait a month. 

“Great, can I get your name and a description of what you want?” 

Jack provided all the information Mr. Ink Reaper needed before hanging up. He wasn’t one for outward displays of emotion, but he couldn’t help gripping his pillow to his chest and rolling back and forth in excitement. He let out a happy shout, which roused Beans at the end of the bed. Beans barked back, wagging his tail at Jack. Jack grinned back at his companion. 

“Come on, Beans. Let’s go for a walk and get some ice cream. I’ll let you have a lick of mine,” Jack said as he jumped out of bed. Just the idea of covering up his tattoo filled him with energy and self-confidence. He couldn’t imagine was it would be like when it was actually gone. 

—

Jack spent the next day in impatience. Why did it have to be a late appointment? He had to spend all day with the session on his mind. That left his thoughts prone to wander. He couldn’t help but think of the things that could go wrong. It was just in his nature, especially after he returned home from the war. He always felt his mind wandering to worst-case scenarios. How could he prevent them? What could he do to prepare? What if he couldn’t? 

Jack pressed the heel of his palm to his forehead, trying to banish the thoughts. He most definitely couldn’t prepare for a botched tattoo. He didn’t want to think of all the ways the artist could fuck up. His rational mind reminded him that this man had a perfect track record. Even his early work was stellar, albeit not a defined and skilled as his current iterations. Unless Jack managed to move his arm and mess up the lines, the tattoo was almost guaranteed to be perfect. 

He focused on that, repeating it in his head over and over. 

The hours dragged on until it was time to get ready. Jack dressed in a tank top and shorts. Before, the tank top would have been out of the question. The thought of showing his tattoo to the world post-breakup sent him into a panic. Now, knowing that he would walk out of the parlor with a new tattoo on his arm stifled that anxiety. He could manage to drive to the parlor in a tank top. Beans sat next to him as he looked in the mirror. They looked like something out of a summer fashion magazine. A “ _Man and His Dog_ ” photoshoot. Hell, after this maybe he would do one. 

Jack ruffled Beans between the ears before grabbing his keys and walking out to his truck. Beans whined after him and Jack promised the dog that they would take a walk tomorrow. He put the address into the GPS and drove, only going a _little_ over the speed limit in his excitement. He parked in front of the parlor and got out of the truck. Now he could actually take in the storefront. 

"Ink Reaper" was painted in black and red along the front. On the window was a mural of a white faced barn owl holding a scythe. Jack quirked his eyebrows. It all felt very heavy metal, much different than the place he got his last. He opened the door and stepped inside. Nobody was around, but he heard the faint sound of music coming from somewhere in the back. He approached the counter, spotting a little bell that sat on the corner. He tapped it with his fingers. It didn’t make a noise. 

“That’s weird,” he said under his breath. He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned back on his heels, looking around at the inside.

There were various tattoo examples blown up and made into posters plastered on the walls. If he craned his head and looked down the hallway, he could just see the edge of one of the tattoo chairs. There was no buzz of an ink gun. He must be the last customer of the day. Jack was startled out of his observations as a tall man stepped out from the hallway. A bag was slung over his shoulder and he jumped when he saw Jack. 

“Are you, uh, are you my tattoo artist?” Jack asked awkwardly. Surely they knew he was coming? 

“Ah, sorry, mate. ‘Fraid not. That’ll be m’boss. He should be out in a jiff,” the man drawled in an Australian twang. Then suddenly, he raised his voice. “HEY GABE! YER FIVE O’CLOCKS HERE!”

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin. The Australian man just gave him a smile and a wink. The music in the back stopped. On cue, a man Jack’s height stepped out from the back room. He wiped his hands on his pants as he came around the counter. 

“Thank you, Jamie,” Gabe said. “I got caught up in a design. I just not have heard the bell over the music. Sorry about that.”

Jack held his breath. He hadn’t done much imagining of what the owner of a heavy metal tattoo parlor would look like, but he was not disappointed. Gabe stood eye level with Jack. He wore a black beanie and only the wisps of curly dark hair poked out from the front. He had a well-trimmed mustache and goatee that framed his smile perfectly. Jack’s eyes were drawn to his arms. They were covered in tattoos, each one unique and beautiful, but his _arms_. They were ripped and accentuated each tattoo when he flexed or moved. Jack felt his heart skip a beat. He had to rip his eyes away back up to Gabe’s face. The tattoo artist either didn’t notice, or pretended he didn’t see. 

Gabe held out his hand for a shake. “Hey, Jack, was it? Welcome to Ink Reaper,” he said. “I’m Gabriel Reyes. I own this place and I’ll be doing your ink tonight.”

Jack tried to still his shaking hand as he grabbed Gabe’s. Maybe he could pass it off as nerves. “Nice to meet you, Gabriel. I’m excited to get a tattoo from you.” Damn it, why did he sound so awkward?

Gabe let out a laugh. “You can call me Gabe. I always found Gabriel too formal. Come on back. I’ve been working on your design between sessions. I think you’ll like it,” Gabe said. He put one hand on Jack’s bicep to guide him. Jack knew it was out of courtesy, but it sent a thrill up his spine. He couldn’t help it. The man was gorgeous. 

“I can’t wait to see it,” Jack said. He’d been dreaming about it all day. 

“So, what’s it mean?” Gabe asked as he sat down at a desk in the corner. He logged into the computer in front of him. 

Jack stiffened as he sat down on the tattoo chair. “Oh, I uh. I…” he stammered, averting his gaze. His hand went to cover his arm. 

Gabe’s expression softened. “I mean the cover-up,” he said, pulling the image up on the screen. A colorful 76 in a stylized font stared back at them. Jack’s heart caught in his throat. It was perfect. 

“It was my dog tag number,” Jack said. Relief washed over him. He didn’t have to explain the other. 

“No shit? What branch?” Gabe asked as he printed out the design on tattoo paper. 

“Marines,” Jack said, his hand moving to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. “You serve?”

“Yea,” Gabe said, rolling over to Jack with the paper in his hand, “Special Ops.” He scrubbed down Jack’s bicep then pressed the paper over the existing tattoo. When he pulled it away, the outline of the 76 was juxtaposed over the V&J. 

“That’s a different league than the Marines,” Jack said with a snort. “You all did some crazy secret shit.”

Gabe smiled. It was devilish, secretive. “You’re right,” he said, “and if I told you about it, I’d have to kill ya.”

Jack cracked a smile. “I know how to kill a man with just my thumb,” he said and held up the digit. 

“Yea, well, you’re also about to be the one I’m taking a needle to,” Gabe said with a wink. He began pouring out the various inks into tiny plastic caps. “I could poison something and you’d never know till you were dead.”

“I will come back and haunt your parlor,” Jack said. He motioned around with the arm that didn’t have the ink. “I’ll make all your posters crooked and swap around your inks.”

“It would be good for advertising. Suits the aesthetic I’m going for,” Gabe said with a shrug. “It isn’t exactly a Pier One Imports in here.”

Jack let out a laugh and they fell into easy silence as Gabe set up. He scooted around in his rolly chair from station to station, making sure everything was sanitized. He checked and rechecked the inks, made sure each tattoo gun was operating, that he had a mix of Dial soap and water on hand. When he was done, he sat back in his chair with his tattoo gun in one hand. He gave Jack another devilish grin. 

“You ready, boy scout?” He asked. 

Jack started to say something at the nickname but stopped short. “Yea, whenever you are Mr. Reaper,” he said with a laugh.

Gabe pressed gently on the pedal that made the tattoo fun rev to life. He leaned forward and pressed the tip of the gun to Jack’s skin. Jack tensed for a moment as he got used to the pain. Gabe’s eyes flicked up to Jack’s face, taking in his expression. Gabe met his gaze a smirked. 

“I’ve taken bullets before. I’m fine,” he said, but clenched his fist at a particularly tender spot. Gabe snorted through his nose and rolled his eyes. 

“You Marines act tough, but I can see through your act,” Gabe said. His tongue poked out from between his lips as he worked. “I’ve had grown men cry in this chair. I know this shit hurts.”

Jack didn’t say anything to that. It did hurt. It wasn’t as bad as taking a bullet, no. It was its own unique pain. His bicep twitched, as though it wanted to escape the needle. It was the kind of pain that made his body want to move. It made his toes curl and his fists clench. At the same time, it wasn’t overpowering. He could lay there and take a nap if he wanted to, lulled to sleep by the buzz of the gun and the sound of Gabe’s breathing. 

Instead, he chose to watch. Usually he’d watch the needle going in and out of his skin as the artist drew the lines. It was eerie and amazing watching the process, especially when blood started to flow. This time, his eyes were focused on the artist. Gabe was leaned in close, close enough to touch if Jack wanted to, but he wasn’t a creep. He admired Gabe’s features; the rugged line of his jaw, the slope of his nose, the brown honey color of his eyes. They were hyper-focused on the task at hand, intense and dark as Gabe drew the lines. Jack would have been scared shitless to meet this man on the field of battle, with his brooding eyes and rippling muscles. 

Jack could smell his cologne. It reminded him of the beach. Of sun, salt and sunscreen. Like waves crashing on the shore. It was pleasant, with undertones of whatever cigarette Gabe had smoked last. Jack was suddenly acutely aware of just how close a very handsome man was to him. The closest any handsome man had been since Vincent broke it off. He swallowed hard and turned his head away. Beside the chair, mounted on the wall, were floor length mirrors. Jack saw how red his face was and blushed harder. He was acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. How could he function in society if he got flustered every time a handsome man looked his way? He focused his thoughts elsewhere before turning his head back to watch the tattoo gun instead of the artist. 

_Just keep your eyes on the needle_ , he thought. 

“See something you like?” Gabe asked. 

Jack nearly choked on air.

Was he being flirty? Did he mean the tattoo? Did he catch Jack watching him like a creep? Could he even say no? Jack’s thoughts raced a hundred miles a minute. 

“Uh, yeah,” he managed finally. 

“That didn’t seem very convincing,” Gabe said with a quirk of his brow.

“I mean yes. I do,” Jack said, steeling his voice.

“Good, because I do, too,” Gabe said as he sat back in his chair. 

Jack’s brain went haywire. His thoughts couldn’t focus. Was Gabe into him? Had he been looking at Jack the way Jack had been looking at him. Jack’s train of thought finally slowed back into the station as he noticed where Gabe’s eyes were looking. He stared straight at Jack’s tattoo. Jack’s eyes followed suit.

The line work wasn’t done by any means, but the bare bones was there. If Jack squinted, he could barely see the previous tattoo. Of course that’s what Gabe was talking about. Why would he ever talk about Jack like that? He was probably married. 

“It looks great so far,” he said. He resisted the temptation to touch it. It almost didn’t seem real. He thought he’d never be rid of the damned V&J. 

“I was thinking of adding in something else. Something to make the whole thing pop,” Gabe said. His eyes remained focused on Jack’s arm, as though he was picturing what he could put there. “I don’t want to do anything without your permission. I was thinking some kind of flower or plant around the number. Do you have an idea?”

Jack thought for a moment. He did like the concept. It gave more life to the piece. He tried to recall flowers and their meanings, but he said the first thing that popped into his head. 

“Corn.”

“Corn?” Gabe asked incredulously. “You want...corn? Like corn on the cob? I don’t know if I’m willing to do that to your person, Jack,” Gabe said.

“I know, I know. It’s stupid. I word vomit sometimes,” Jack said with a sigh. “I grew up in Indiana. We farmed a lot of corn. It’s just the first thing that came to me.” 

“Hmm. So not corn like corn on the cob. Corn like corn on the stalk,” Gabe said, half to himself. He stroked his hand over his beard in a thoughtful gesture. “I have an idea. Picture this and tell me if you like it. The sun rising over a field behind the seventy-six, with corn stalks growing around the number. I could play with some cool colors and make it really pop.” 

“I...wow, Gabe. That’s perfect,” Jack said. _It’s like you reached into my head and pulled out a memory_ , he wanted to say. Instead he said, “Let’s make it happen.”

“You got it, boy scout,” Gabe said with a grin, firing up the gun again. “So, Indiana. Tell me about it.”

“There’s not much to tell. I worked the farm with my Ma and Pa. I could drive a tractor before I could drive a car. I was the cornhole champion of Bloomington for five years,” Jack said, closing his eyes and imagining his hometown. 

“Yea, who took you out?” 

“Henry Mathers,” Jack said with a grimace. “He was always an asshole to me. Of course he had to be the one to take the title.”

“Did he have a reason to be?” Gabe asked. 

“What? To be an asshole? Unless you count me being gay as a reason, no. He was just a homophobic prick, you know. He’d prank call my house and say all kinds of nasty shit to my Ma.”

“Sounds like he needed to be taken down a peg,” Gabe said, and Jack noticed his jaw clench and his grip tighten on the tattoo gun. 

“Enough of that asshole. Where are you from?” Jack asked. 

“Sunny California—hold on, this might hurt a bit. I’m goin’ toward the underneath of your arm—lived in Los Angeles almost all my life,” Gabe said. Jack winced as the needle worked over the tender underside of his bicep. “I was practically raised by my abuela. My mom worked all the time to provide for us, but it was okay. I was outside in the city most of the day, anyway. I was exposed to great food, great culture, and great people.”

“That sounds amazing,” Jack said with a sigh. While he didn’t mind growing up in Bloomington, he liked to imagine what it would have been like had he been raised in a city. Would he have even joined the military? Would he have met Vincent? Would he even be in this chair getting a tattoo covered up? 

“You get lost in your head a lot,” Gabe said. It was more of a statement than a question. It sent a shiver down Jack’s spine.

“How…” Jack began. 

“Special Ops, remember?” Gabe said, not looking up from his work. “I’m trained to notice things.” 

That made Jack a little scared. Maybe he had noticed him staring. He had to, right? He wasn’t exactly subtle. 

“You just get really quiet and space out, is all. I tend to word vomit, too,” Gabe said and flashed another smile. “Sometimes I state my observations at inappropriate times. Force of habit.”

“It’s...it’s alright. People think I’m being rude or ignoring them. Sometimes I just can’t break away from my thoughts,” Jack said, his eyes wandering back to Gabe’s face. He saw the man’s eyes flick up to look at him, then back at the tattoo. 

“I don’t see it that way. I understand. We all cope differently,” Gabe said. 

Jack knew he was talking about after the war. Gabe was right. It was never this bad before he left. Now, it felt like his thoughts were the only place he could turn to. Other people didn’t understand, couldn’t understand. Vincent didn’t. It felt like the only people in the world who did were Ana, Beans, and…

And Gabe, apparently. 

They fell back into a comfortable silence. At least, Jack thought it was comfortable. He assumed Gabe was used to working in silence. His eyes lulled shut as Gabe started on the color. Jack didn’t want to see it now until it was finished. What better way to resist temptation than to nap? He allowed the gentle buzz to guide him into slumber. 

He awoke to Gabe prodding him awake. His eyes fluttered open and he turned his head. Gabe was leaning in close to his face, close enough to lean forward and kiss. Jack shook his head to rid himself of the sleepiness and pulled back. His cheeks flushed a bright red. Gabe barked out a laugh. His grin sent butterflies through Jack’s stomach. 

“I was gonna start drawing shit on your face if you didn’t wake up,” Gabe said and handed Jack a hand mirror. “Take a look. It’s awkward twisting around to look in the wall mirror.”

Jack held the mirror up towards his bicep. He let out a gasp. The tattoo was stunning. He couldn’t see the V&J at all, even if he squinted. The seventy-six was outlined in a thick black and filled in with red and blue. Behind it was the sun rising over a field of corn, the same reds and blues in the number used in the sky. A couple of spindly corn stalks occupied the foreground by the number, giving the piece depth. Jack could feel tears well at the corners of his eyes. Gabe pressed a tissue into the palm of Jack’s hand. Jack knew he wasn’t making fun of him with the gesture. 

Jack sniffed, dabbing the corners of his eyes. He cleared his throat. “Sorry, I don’t usually get like this. It’s just...this is perfect, Gabe. Thank you. I thought I would never be rid of that awful thing.” 

“Don’t apologize,” Gabe said. He wheeled over to the nearby closet and took out a roll of saran wrap and a bottle of Aquaphore. He squeezed out a dab of the lotion onto his palm and rubbed it into Jack’s arm, using his other hand to steady him. If Jack thought he had butterflies before, he had wasps swarming in his stomach, now. 

“Do I put this on often? Its been awhile since I’ve had to do tattoo care,” Jack said. 

“Mm, three to four times a day. Not too much, it can leech the color out,” Gabe said. He flicked his eyes up to Jack’s again. “You can have this bottle. On the house. One serviceman to another.” He wrapped two layers of Saran Wrap around Jack’s arm. “Take this off when you get home.”

“Thank you again, Gabe. I can’t express my gratitude enough,” Jack said, taking the bottle. 

“No problem, Jack. Come back any time. I’d love to work with you again,” Gabe said. He pressed his business card into Jack’s hand along with the Aquaphore. “Jamie should still be here, he can ring you up. I’d do it myself but I have to clean up here so I can get home.”

Jack nodded. He had the urge to hug the man, but thought better of it. He tucked the business card into his wallet, failing to notice the handwritten number on the back. He walked out into the reception area where Jamie was leaning against the counter. He turned to look at Jack and quirked his eyebrows. 

“Finally done, aye? Boss didn’t turn on his tunes once the whole session,” Jamie noted. He punched some numbers into the cash register. 

“Is that normal?” Jack asked as he pulled out his debit card. 

“Boss always plays his tunes when he’s workin’. Can barely work without ‘em. Ya must be special to break that habit,” Jamie said. 

Jack blushed. He hadn’t thought anything of it. There had been music playing when he arrived. It had only stopped when Gabe came out to welcome him. He handed Jamie his card with a shaky hand. Jamie grinned, his gold tooth glinting in the light. He looked like a shark. 

“Ya should stop by some other time. Not for ink. Just drop on by. Boss works his ass off most days, but…” Jamie leaned forward conspiratorially. “On Wednesdays he takes an early lunch, ‘round noon. M’sure he wouldn’t mind seein’ you about,” he said and gave Jack a wink. He handed back Jack’s card. 

Jack left feeling like his stomach and heart were dancing the Charleston. 

—

Jack once again found himself staring in the mirror. This time, it wasn’t with shame or humiliation. He didn’t feel the intense need to hide under his covers and never leave. He felt confident. More confident than he ever had before. Something about the new tattoo gave him the ego boost he needed. He felt unstoppable. 

It had been a few days since the session. His arm hurt like hell, as he expected. You couldn’t get needles poked into your skin a thousand times and expect it not to hurt afterwards. He’d had a few close calls with Ana slapping his arm, forgetting how tender it was. He’d stifled back pain-filled tears as he reminded her of just how bad that hurt. 

Gabe had advised to keep the tattoo out of direct sunlight for a few days, so the color could keep well. If he did want to venture out, he would have to put sunscreen on. He was reminded of this as Beans stared at him from his bed. The dog made low whining noises under his breath. It had been torture for Beans to wait to go on walks. It hurt Jack’s arm too much to hold onto a leash attached to a hundred-pound dog, and if he swapped it to his non-dominant hand, well...Beans would be across town without Jack. 

Jack flexed his arm. It didn’t hurt too bad today. He checked his phone. It was still early. On a Wednesday. His mind echoed Jamie’s word of advice. 

_On Wednesdays he takes an early lunch, ‘round noon. M’sure he wouldn’t mind seein’ you about. ___

__Jack’s heard picked up pace in his chest. Would it be too much? Would it be creepy if he just showed up in front of the parlor just as Gabe was walking out?_ _

__He flexed at himself in the mirror, watching the tattoo move with the motion. He tossed his doubts out the door. His tattoo artist was hot. They had a least a little in common. Gabe understood his coping mechanisms. They had both served. He had a good taste in music. So what if he shot him down? It didn’t hurt to try._ _

__“Let’s go, Beans. Wanna go for a walk? Good boy,” Jack said, pitching his voice up a couple of octaves as he talked to the dog._ _

__Beans barked, leapt from the bed with precision, and zoomed to the door. Jack laughed and followed his companion. He attached the harness to Beans and opened the door. They set off at a decent pace, Jack careful to watch the time. He didn’t want to arrive too early and linger around outside. That would be creepy. He would arrive just on time and happen to walk by as Gabe took his lunch._ _

__“You’re going to be my wingman, Beanie boy,” Jack said. Beans was too busy sniffing another dog’s pee spot to answer._ _

__They meandered about for a while to pass time. Beans stopped to pee on everything that smelled like another dog. Eventually, they were into town. Jack recognized the street Gabe’s parlor was on. Jack pulled out his phone and checked the time. Just before noon. He tugged Beans away from a discarded piece of food on the ground and walked toward the shop. The duo passed by the large windows and Jack casually peered inside._ _

__Jamie stood at the counter, talking with someone in the other room. The movement near the window caught his eye. He did a double-take as he saw Jack. He gave Jack a thumbs-up and made a motion that Jack could only assume meant “wait a second.” Jack watched as Jamie shouted into the other room. He could almost hear his Australian twang through the glass. Jack suddenly felt very, very awkward._ _

__He kneeled down and pet Beans, trying not to keep his eyes on the door of the parlor. He felt like a livewire filled with prickling energy. Beans offered no advice. He wished Ana was there to help him along. It had been a long time since he’d been in the dating game. He hadn’t flirted with a man in years. Ana knew how to soothe his nerves and kick his ass into gear, but she was busy with Fareeha. He wanted to prove to her he could do things on his own. That he was getting better._ _

__Jack had gotten so lost in his thoughts again that he failed to hear the tinkle of the bell on the front door._ _

__“Holy shit, a dog! Jamie was right. God, I fuckin’ love dogs,” Gabe exclaimed. Jack nearly jumped out of his skin as Gabe approached. “You mind if I pet him?”_ _

__“Go ahead,” Jack said._ _

__“Hey! Jack! Jamie didn’t mention he was your dog,” Gabe said. He seemed genuinely happy to see Jack. It made Jack’s stomach do a somersault. Gabe kneeled down beside Jack and pet Beans behind the ears. The dog let out a soft “boof” and let his tongue loll out of his mouth._ _

__“Yea, I thought I’d take Beans for a walk today,” Jack said and rubbed the back of his neck._ _

__“You named your dog Beans?” Gabe asked. His nose wrinkled and his lips pressed together tightly in an attempt to stifle a laugh. “Your dog’s name is Beans and you have a tattoo of corn. You really are a country boy.”_ _

__“It’s okay, you can laugh,” Jack said with a smile. He pet underneath Beans’ chin. The dog started to kick his leg in bliss._ _

__Gabe let out a laugh, leaning back on his heels and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. It was a full bodied laugh that shook his entire being. It was like music to Jack’s ears. He couldn’t help but laugh along. They knelt there on the sidewalk laughing together. When one would stop laughing, he’d look at the other and start up again. Gabe clapped Jack over the shoulder, mindful of his tattoo._ _

__“I’m sorry, that’s just…” Gabe wiped away a tear. “That’s great. It feels like something out of a sitcom.”_ _

__“And that’s a good thing?” Jack asked and cocked his head to the side._ _

__“I love sitcoms,” Gabe said seriously. “Hey, I was just on my way to get lunch. Would you like to join me? I know a place that will let Beans in.”_ _

__“I’d like that,” Jack said, then turned to Beans. “Would you like that, buddy?”_ _

__Beans wagged his tail, but his attention wasn’t on Jack. The dog looked at Gabe, who was scratching him beneath the chin. Beans looked like he was in absolute heaven._ _

___Me, too, buddy. Me, too_ , Jack thought. _ _

__\--_ _

__Gabe led Jack and Beans down the road to a quaint cafe. It was a local, hole-in-the-wall place that could easily be overlooked. They had an outdoor patio where dogs were welcome. Gabe explained that he had a personal mission to visit every local diner and cafe in the area. It was part of his Wednesday ritual. This cafe happened to be one of his favorites._ _

__They sat together at a table outside. Beans laid at their feet, lapping at a bowl of water the waitress had brought out for him. Jack let Gabe pick the meal he ordered, and he found himself staring down at a jackfruit pulled pork sandwich. Jack prodded at it with his fork and looked at Gabe with a quirked eyebrow. Gabe was busy digging into his own jackfruit sandwich._ _

__“I’ve never had a non-meat pulled pork sandwich before,” Jack said wearily. He picked it up in his hands. It smelled okay._ _

__“Jusht eat it, farmboy,” Gabe said through a mouthful of sandwich._ _

__Jack closed his eyes and resisted to pinch the bridge of his nose just in case. If Gabe said it was good…_ _

__He took a bite._ _

__“Holy shit,” he said under his breath. He opened his eyes and looked at Gabe, who was leaning forward eagerly to see Jack’s reaction. Jack felt a blush rise on his cheeks._ _

__“Good, right? I told you I grew up around good food,” Gabe said. He pulled a mock-disgusted face. “None of that beans and cornbread shit. No offense, Beans.”_ _

__“Hey, don’t you dare knock beans and cornbread. I lived off that for, like, eighteen years of my life and I turned out fine,” Jack huffed. He pointed his fork at Gabe. “You obviously haven’t been around all good food. I’ll...I’ll have to treat you to it sometime.” May as well take a chance._ _

__Jack thought he saw the faintest blush on Gabe’s cheeks. The man averted his eyes and took another bite of his sandwich. Jack was in suspense waiting for his answer as Gabe chewed and swallowed. It felt like hours. Years. A decade before Gabe smiled, with a little piece of jackfruit stuck in his teeth._ _

__“I’d like that, Jack,” he said. “I don’t know a place around here that serves that kind of food, though.”_ _

__“I can cook,” Jack said and clutched a hand over his chest, as though offended. “Do I look like I can’t?”_ _

__“Jack, you look like you can only work a propane grill,” Gabe said with a laugh._ _

__“Then I’ll just have to prove you otherwise,” Jack said and sat back in his chair. He crossed his arms over his chest. “You can come over sometime and I’ll fix it for you.”_ _

__Gabe fell quiet for a moment. He looked pensive. His brows were knit together, as though he was deep in thought. He studied Jack’s face. Jack’s heart caught in his throat. Was that too forward? Did he say something wrong? Did Gabe think he was inviting him over for sex? Jack wanted to cover his face with his hands to hide from Gabe’s intense stare and calculating eyes._ _

__“I thought you weren’t interested,” Gabe said, his voice quiet. His eyes flicked away from Jack down to his sandwich._ _

__“Wasn’t interested in what?” Jack asked._ _

__“Me,” Gabe said simply. He wiped his hands off on his jeans and leaned back in his chair, too. He adjusted his beanie and twirled a curl of hair around one finger._ _

__“I don’t...I don’t think I follow,” Jack stammered._ _

__“When you didn’t give me a call a few days after you left the shop, I thought I’d overstepped a boundary.” His hand left his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. “I thought it was just a coincidence you were outside the shop this morning. I never thought you’d let me take you out to lunch.”_ _

__“You didn’t give me your number to call,” Jack said. His mind couldn’t wrap around what Gabe was trying to tell him. “You just gave me your business card. I didn’t...I didn’t want to call the shop and ask you out. I thought that would be rude calling you at your workplace.”_ _

__Gabe laughed suddenly. A sharp bark of laughter. He scrubbed a hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath to steady himself, then looked at Jack with his eyebrows raised. “Wait...wait. Jack. Boy scout. Did you...did you not look on the back of the card?” Gabe asked._ _

__Jack reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He flipped it open and took out the business card, which was tucked among his bills. On one side was the glossy business logo with the shop’s contact information. With shaking hands, he flipped it over. The other side was white. Written in a looping font was a phone number. At the bottom read, “Call me -G.” Jack’s face turned tomato red. He looked up at Gabe. Gabe smiled back and shrugged._ _

__“I...um. I really didn’t see it. I’m sorry, Gabe. If it means anything, I would have called in a heartbeat. After freaking out for a day or so,” Jack said. He ducked his head sheepishly and prodded at his sandwich._ _

__“Freaking out? Over me?” Gabe asked._ _

__“No offense, have you seen your face? How do you not have men and women falling all over you?”_ _

__“Who said I don’t?” Gabe said and inclined his chin._ _

__“I dunno.” Jack shrugged. “I feel like if you did you wouldn’t...you wouldn’t have given me your number. You know?”_ _

__“Jack…” Gabe said, his voice soft. Jack saw his hand twitch, as though he wanted to reach out and touch him. Jack would have let him. “You’re something else. That’s all I’m going to say. Maybe you can get more out of me when I come over to your house.”_ _

__It was a challenge. Jack liked a challenge. He held his hand over the table, offering it for a shake. Gabe looked him in the eye and took his hand. Jack shivered. His palms were soft, his fingers calloused. He gripped Jack’s hand with confidence. They shook once before letting go, albeit slowly._ _

__“You’ve got yourself a deal,” Jack said with a grin._ _

__\--_ _

__“He gave you his number _and you didn’t know?_ ” Ana asked in bewilderment. _ _

__“Shut up,” Jack said and scrubbed his hand over his face. They were sitting on his back porch, watching Fareeha play with Beans. Jack took a long sip of his beer. “I already suffered enough embarrassment at the cafe. He probably thinks I’m an idiot.”_ _

__“Honey,” Ana said, placing her hand over Jack’s. “I know you are and I still love you.”_ _

__Jack swatted her hand away and laughed. “Yea, well. You’re my best friend. You’re obligated to love me whether you like it or not.”_ _

__“That’s true."_ _

__They both sat back in their rocking chairs and watched as Fareeha threw a ball as hard as she could. Beans took off after the ball as though his life depended on it. He leapt over the bird fountain like it were nothing. He landed, collected the ball, and trotted back to Fareeha. She wrestled with the dog for a bit, trying to pry the ball from his slobbery mouth so she could throw it again._ _

__“Do you think he’ll like it here?” Jack asked. “You know. The house. It’s not messy is it? It doesn’t reek of desperation or self pity?”_ _

__Ana pursed her lips and hummed. “I don’t think so, of course I’m not personally acquainted with him. I’ll be sure to give it a woman’s touch, though,” she said and gave Jack a wink._ _

__“It feels...good,” Jack said hesitantly. He looked at Ana out of the corner of his eye. She usually had to coax his feelings out of him. Her expression didn’t change. She looked measuredly out at the back yard. Jack continued. “I never thought I would like someone else after Vincent. It felt like my love life had ended right then and there. That nobody else could love me because I was fucked up.”_ _

__Ana nodded her head but said nothing. She sipped her drink. Jack knew well enough that that was her cue to continue._ _

__“Did I tell you he understands the way I get into my head? How I get lost in my thoughts?” Jack said. He wasn’t expecting an answer. “He said he doesn’t think it’s rude.”_ _

__“Well, that’s certainly better than Vincent did for you,” Ana muttered under her breath._ _

__“I just really want this to go well. What if something does come of this, Ana?” Jack nearly jumped out of his seat, half in excitement, half nervousness. “He makes me feel like Vincent did when we first met...but better. I feel good about myself around him. He doesn’t make me feel like a fuck up. I know we’ve only talked a couple times, but...that counts for something. At least to me.”_ _

__Ana nodded again. She remained silent for a few beats, but Jack knew she was formulating what to say next. It felt like when Gabe had waited to answer his question about coming over, but not as nerve wracking._ _

__“I think you should wait and see how he is alone. Not in public or at his workplace. I’m excited for you Jack, but you know if this man does anything to hurt you…” Ana squared her shoulders. “Well, I’ll just have to kill him.”_ _

__Jack laughed and took another sip of his beer. Ana always knew how to make him feel better. He knew he shouldn’t jump into the deep end too fast. This would be their first official date. They could get to know each other better. Jack crossed his fingers and hoped that Gabe wasn’t a serial killer or hoarded taxidermy animals in his basement._ _

__“I have a feeling things are going to turn out okay,” he said._ _

__It was the first time Jack had felt like that in a long, long time._ _

__\--_ _

__The following days were filled with anticipation. Gabe had a full schedule. He worked long hours in the shop, sometimes spending the entire day there. Even on Wednesdays, when he took his early lunches, he’d stay in later cleaning up to make up for lost time. They had set aside a day the following week for Gabe to come over and have an authentic country meal._ _

__Jack had nothing to do except walk Beans and help Ana take care of Fareeha. She was a single mother and Jack didn’t mind helping her drive Fareeha to school or babysit her when Ana worked late. Fareeha reminded him day in and day out how rewarding and exhausting childcare is. She was only seven, but she had a smart mouth like her mother. She sassed him constantly when she was under his care._ _

__The Wednesday after Jack went to the cafe with Gabe, Fareeha was in his care. They spent most of the morning trying to wake up, but around eleven Fareeha demanded they take Beans on a walk. All at once, Jack was cornered by two sets of puppy dog eyes._ _

__“Uncle Jack, pleaaaaseeee can we take Beans for a walk?” Fareeha whined. He sensed a meltdown was imminent. It didn’t help that Beans knew the word “walk.” The canine thumped his tail on the ground excitedly and let out a raucous bark._ _

__Jack let out a hefty sigh. His feet felt like they were encased in cement and he walked over to retrieve Beans’ harness. Fareeha skipped around him, shouting about going for a walk. Beans followed suit and jumped up and down, wagging his tail wildly. Then Jack got an idea. It was a Wednesday. Would it be so bad to drop by the parlor with a kid in tow?_ _

__“Hey, little falcon. You wanna take a different route today?” he asked. Fareeha bobbed her head in affirmation._ _

__“When can I hold Beans’ leash?” she asked._ _

__“Not until your arms are as tough as your mother’s,” Jack said and opened the door. Both Fareeha and Beans went bounding out into the yard._ _

__Fareeha flexed her tiny arm at him. “I’ll get big and strong just so I can walk Beans all by myself!” she exclaimed._ _

__“I bet you will, kiddo. Now come on.”_ _

__Jack followed the now-familiar way to Ink Reaper. He may or may not have walked by the shop by himself, hoping to get a glance at Gabe as he worked. He’d only succeeded once, when Gabe was greeting a customer. They had shared a glance through the window, Gabe pausing mid-sentence when he caught sight of Jack. Every other time he’d been met with Jamie’s knowing amber stare. He had to thank the man for letting Jack in on Gabe’s Wednesday routine._ _

__He reminded Fareeha to stay close and away from the street as they neared the parlor. Like clockwork, Gabe was leaving the shop. He shouted something about ordering ink over his shoulder at Jamie. He stopped dead in his tracks and his face lit up when he noticed Jack approaching with dog and child in tow._ _

__“Hey, Jack, Beans,” Gabe said, “and who might you be, little miss?”_ _

__“My momma said I’m not supposed to talk to strangers,” she said seriously._ _

__Gabe glanced up at Jack with a quirked brown. “Your momma, huh?” It wasn’t a question for Fareeha._ _

__“She’s my best friend’s kid,” Jack said and ruffled Fareeha’s hair. “It’s okay, little falcon. This is one of my friends.”_ _

__Fareeha inspected Gabe for a long moment before answering his question. “My name is Fareeha.”_ _

__“Well, Fareeha, my name is Gabe. It’s nice to meet you,” he said and shook her small hand. “What brings you all to the shop today?”_ _

__Jack looked from Fareeha to Gabe. He shrugged. “I thought we could go to the park?”_ _

__Fareeha looked as though she was about to rocket into space with excitement. She bounced around their legs chanting about the park. Gabe gave Jack a knowing look. He could see right through Jack’s excuse. Jack didn’t think it was appropriate to say, “Because I wanted to see you,” in front of Fareeha. What would a little time at the park hurt? Everyone wins._ _

__Gabe leaned in close to Jack. “Lucky for me, my appointment after lunch cancelled,” he said softly so Fareeha wouldn’t hear. It felt like ten thousand volts shot up Jack’s spine. Gabe smirked.  
They walked to the park down the road. To Jack’s surprise and delight, Gabe walked close enough that they brushed shoulders. Each touch sent tiny waves of thrilled electricity through Jack’s system._ _

__When they arrived at the park, Jack turned Beans and Fareeha loose. Gabe and Jack took up residence on a bench. Gabe scooted closer to Jack so their thighs were brushing. He stretched and put his arm on the bench behind Jack. Jack let out a laugh, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Gabe smiled and laughed as well._ _

__“What’s so funny?” Gabe asked between laughs._ _

__“I can’t believe you just pulled that,” Jack said, but didn’t move away from his arm. “That’s like out of an eighties movie.”_ _

__“If it works, it works. I don’t see you complaining.” Gabe smirked. He moved his arm so it was resting across Jack’s shoulders rather than on the bench. They sat together in comfortable silence. Gabe drummed his fingers on Jack’s shoulder. It was oddly soothing._ _

__“So, best friends’ kid?” Gabe asked. It was casual. Jack knew he didn’t have to answer if he didn’t want, and he loved that. It didn’t feel like Gabe was prying. He was just curious._ _

__“Yea, my best friend is a single mother. She works really hard and I have a lot of free time, so I help look after her when Ana is busy,” Jack said. He leaned into Gabe, craning his head to find Fareeha. She was running at full speed back toward them with Beans right behind. “Oh gosh, I wonder what she wants.”_ _

__Fareeha skidded to a halt in front of them. She took a deep breath and put her hands out wide. Beans sat down beside her like her partner-in-crime. “UNCLE JACK! ICE CREAM!” she shouted._ _

__Jack rolled his eyes. “I knew it was something,” he said and looked at Gabe. “Do you want any?”_ _

__“I could go for some,” he said._ _

__Jack ordered them each a chocolate and vanilla swirl cone and returned to the bench. He handed Fareeha and Gabe their cones. Fareeha ran off to eat hers on the play equipment. Jack watched Gabe eat his out of the corner of his eye. Gabe took notice and smirked._ _

__“See something you like?” he asked. Jack had a sense of deja vu._ _

__“I _knew_ you were flirting with me!” he exclaimed. _ _

__“Duh,” Gabe said with a laugh, licking his ice cream. “You weren’t exactly subtle when you were staring.”_ _

__Jack blushed and averted his gaze. His suspicions were correct, but he had a bad habit of doubting himself. It all felt so surreal. Gabe was kind, handsome, and funny. He was the whole package and he at least liked Jack enough to give him his number. Jack stared off into the middle-distance in thought. He was only broken out of his train of thought when Gabe chuckled._ _

__“What?” Jack asked dubiously._ _

__“You have a little…” Gabe trailed off and leaned forward. He brought his hand up to Jack’s face. He cupped Jack’s cheek in his palm and brushed his thumb across Jack’s bottom lip, wiping away a smear of chocolate ice cream. Jack stiffened at first, but melted into the touch. Gabe met Jack’s gaze, then flicked it down to his lips. Jack’s breath caught in his throat. He leaned forward, placing his hand over Gabe’s. Their lips met in a tender kiss. Gabe’s lips tasted like ice cream. Jack smiled against his mouth. It felt perfect. It felt right._ _

__“Ewwwww!” Fareeha shouted. She had come back up to them when they weren’t looking. She pulled a disgusted face. “Kisses aren’t supposed to be on the _mouth_!” _ _

__Jack and Gabe broke away laughing. Jack rested his forehead against Gabe’s and placed a hand on the man’s cheek. He laughed through his nose and closed his eyes as Fareeha went on about kisses being for cheeks._ _

__“I wanted to do that when we went for lunch,” Gabe said in a whisper._ _

__“I’m glad you didn’t.” Jack smiled as Gabe looked at him quizzically. “I’d rather your lips taste like ice cream than jackfruit, no offense.”_ _

__“Mm, I believe you owe me a meal, boy scout,” Gabe said as he pulled away from Jack’s touch._ _

__“Just a couple more days,” Jack said. He called Beans over and put his leash back on._ _

__“I hope I can wait that long,” Gabe said with a wink._ _

__They walked back to the parlor hand-in-hand, with Beans and Fareeha leading the way._ _

__\--_ _

__Gabe was right on time. Jack had just finished fixing dinner when he knocked on the door. Jack turned off the stove, wiped his hands on his apron, and answered the door. Gabe stood on the other side looking nervous. He held his hands behind his back. When Jack opened the door, he pulled out a bouquet of flowers. Jack clutched his hand over his heart in surprise. Gabe winked and stuck out his tongue._ _

__“I thought I’d bring you a centerpiece,” Gabe said as he stepped into the house. “Something smells delicious.”_ _

__“I told you I was gonna make you an authentic country meal,” Jack said. “On the menu tonight is corn bread, baked beans, and barbecue chicken. Served with an ice cold beer from the fridge,” Jack said, putting on a fake fancy accent._ _

__“I’ve been saving my appetite all day. Let’s eat, shall we? I want to get to know you,” Gabe said._ _

__Jack took him by the arm and led him to the kitchen. He handed him a plate and motioned to the food sitting on the stove._ _

__“In this house, you serve yourself,” he said._ _

__They filled their plates with as much food as they could hold and went to sit in the dining room. They sat across from each other and Gabe rubbed his foot against Jack’s leg. They linked ankles and began to eat. Gabe looked at Jack with that calculating gaze and Jack knew he was in for some questions._ _

__“So…” Gabe said as he took a careful bite of the baked beans. “Do you mind telling me about the old tattoo?”_ _

__It didn’t hit as hard as the first time. The idea of explaining it to Gabe didn’t terrify him. It was uncomfortable, but it wasn’t impossible anymore. Jack picked at his cornbread and flicked his eyes up to Gabe’s. They weren’t prying. They were soft, understanding. He felt like he could tell Gabe anything and he’d listen, or tell him nothing at all and he’d understand._ _

__“You can probably guess it was about my ex,” Jack said and stuffed the cornbread roll in his mouth._ _

__“I didn’t want to make assumptions,” Gabe said._ _

__Jack swallowed hard and chased the bite with a sip of beer. “It’s okay. He was an asshole. He...didn’t understand.” Jack waved his hand. “You know. After the war. Things weren’t the same.”  
Gabe nodded and put his hand palm-up on the table. Jack placed his hand on top and Gabe squeezed. It was reassuring. Jack took a deep breath._ _

__“He didn’t cheat on me. I know a lot of guys came home to that. It felt like my fault. He said I was too distant. That I was different. That he couldn’t handle me. Like I was some sort of child,” Jack spat the last sentence. “I was...am still who I was before the war. I just...wrestle with some demons from time to time. We don’t talk about how it messes you up. Nobody likes to talk about it, not even me, but…” Jack trailed off._ _

__“Trust me, Jack. I understand,” Gabe said. “Can I tell you something?”_ _

__Jack nodded._ _

__“Loud noises send me into a panic. Fireworks, the clang of a garbage can hitting the trash truck too hard, guns, especially. I listen to loud music because it drowns everything else out. I’m sure you've heard the heavy metal playing in the shop. It helps keep me centered.”_ _

__“You didn’t listen to it while I was there,” Jack said._ _

__“You were worth talking to,” Gabe said with a shrug. “I was going to turn it on, but then we started talking. I didn’t want to stop. I felt like if I did have a bad reaction, you’d understand what to do. Especially after you mentioned the Marines. Hell, you said you know how to kill a man with just your thumb.” Gabe grinned and held up his own._ _

__“I’ve never met someone that I can be open with about this, besides my therapist and Ana,” Jack said. “It’s refreshing.”_ _

__“It’s a long road to healing,” Gabe said. “But it helps to have people there with you who understand.”_ _

__“Gabe…” Jack said. He hesitated for a moment. “Can I tell you something?”_ _

__“Of course, boy scout,” Gabe said through a mouthful of chicken._ _

__“I really like you. Really like you. It’s cliche, but I was smitten with you from the first time you grabbed my arm. I don’t want to throw this opportunity in the garbage. I’ve dropped the ball before. I’m not dropping it again. Can we...be more than friends?” Jack asked in a rush._ _

__Gabe got up from the table and came around to Jack’s side. He grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out of the chair. Their chests were flush. Gabe wrapped one arm around Jack’s waist and used his other hand to cup his cheek. He planted a kiss right on Jack’s lips. Jack’s eyes fluttered shut. When they broke away, they were both breathless._ _

__“Jack, I thought you’d never ask,” Gabe said, voice breathy._ _

__“Is that a yes?”_ _

__“Duh.”_ _

__They both leaned into each other’s arms laughing, and for the first time in a long time, Jack knew things were going to be okay._ _


End file.
